


Scheherazade by Luc Court

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, podfic cover art welcome
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-01 12:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Namine hears many stories before bedtime, each as different as the Organization member who tells them.





	Scheherazade by Luc Court

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ prior to 2013

**Fic** : [Scheherazade by Luc Court](http://archiveofourown.org/works/83854)  
**Length** : 0:26:18  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Scheherazade%20by%20Luc%20Court.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for file hosting!


End file.
